


Kyoko Learns about Chihiro

by CrystieV



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-31 08:01:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21123338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystieV/pseuds/CrystieV
Summary: God I'm bad at titles.It's Kyoko and Chihiro porn.





	Kyoko Learns about Chihiro

One day, Kyoko has decided to study in the library, ostensibly to read a book, but also having gotten bored with being alone so often.   
As she reads, she notices someone approaching her out of the corner of her eye. When she looks up, Celeste is standing beside her, leaning down and smiling.   
"Hey," Kyoko says, feeling a headache blooming before Celeste even speaks, "What's up?"   
Celeste puts a hand on Kyoko's shoulder, and Kyoko's body stiffens. Celeste leans down to her ear, and whispers carefully, "I saw you, and thought you were looking absolutely stunning today. If you wouldn't mind, please come to my room, alone, around six today. I want to show you something special."   
Celeste sticks her tongue out, and licks behind Kyoko's ear, making Kyoko shiver uncontrollably.   
Celeste giggles, and says before she leaves, "You taste good. I can't wait to see if the rest of you skin has that same flavor."   
Kyoko's face starts to burn, and she buries it in her book, as Celeste quietly prances off.   
For the rest of the day, Kyoko is unable to focus- she wonders whether she should actually go to Celeste's room or not- it could be a trap, or a trick. Who knows what nasty things she might be plotting.   
But on the other hand, the feeling of her tongue was amazing, and it draws Kyoko in like a drug high. She finds herself shakily knocking on Celeste's door, face burning up. When Celeste answers, she grabs Kyoko's hand and pulls her in, and Kyoko stares at Chihiro, sitting on the bed, blushing even harder than her, and holding a pillow over her crotch.  
"Celeste!" Chihiro yelps out in a soft voice, "You didn't tell me there would be anyone else here!"   
"Did I forget to mention that small detail? How could I be so forgetful?" Celeste asks, as she purposefully walks toward Chihiro, and yanks the pillow away from her.  
Tears are forming in the edges of Chihiro's eyes as he tries to hide his dick, but it's difficult with only his hands. Kyoko can't take her eyes off it- this is the first time she's seen one outside of medical textbooks or porn, and it's somehow euphoric.   
"Celeste!" Chihiro cries," Please, give me back my clothes, or at least the pillow!"   
"Why would I do that? Give Kyoko a good look, and maybe she'll even touch it! You seemed to enjoy it when I gave you a handjob, so don't you think you would like it if Kyoko tried as well?" Celeste smirks, and runs a long nail through Chihiro's hair. She looks at Kyoko, who is frozen in place, and asks, "Come on, Kyoko. Don't you want to touch it? We all know you're a virgin, and who knows when you'll get another chance like this. You're so aloof, after all."   
Kyoko gulps, and tries to get control of herself. "S-sorry for staring, Chihiro," she says, "It's just... really nice. I'll definitely touch it if you want me to."  
Chihiro, trembling, blushes harder as he responds, "Y-you can touch it! But Celeste, please leave before she does! I don't want you to be mean about something!"   
Celeste frowns, but then a smile creeps back over her face as she says, "Oh, boo. Fine, I'll leave you two lovebirds alone. Try to clean things up after you're done, please, I do have to live here you know."   
Celeste leaves quickly, and shuts the door quietly behind her.   
Kyoko walks toward Chihiro slowly, before getting down on her knees and looking closely at Chihiro's dick. It's about four inches long, and bobbing up and down with blood flow. Kyoko puts one gloved hand on Chihiro's thigh, and Chihiro hides his face with his hands.   
Kyoko runs a finger down from Chihiro's tip to the underside of the shaft, and from there to the base, and the testicles. With both hands, she grabs the tip, and runs her fingers along it, pulling the hole open gently before Chihiro tells her, softly, "T-that's really sensitive! Please be careful!"   
Kyoko looks at him, and moves away from the tip a little bit, rubbing both her hands against the shaft, slowly.  
Kyoko watches as a tiny, glistening bead of pre-cum forms on the tip of the dick, and she asks, gently, "Can I taste it?"  
Chihiro doesn't respond, but nods, face still in his hands.   
Kyoko bites her bottom lip for a second, before she opens her mouth wide and wraps it around the tip, running her tongue along until she finds the pre-cum. It's sweet, and Kyoko begins running her hands along the shaft as she licks at the tip, hoping for more. She closes her eyes as her hands and tongue work, enjoying the sweet taste and Chihiro's cute squeaks. Eventually, he takes his hands off his bright-red face, and places them at his sides. He thinks about putting them on Kyoko's head and running his fingers through her soft-looking hair, but he's scared. Kyoko's tongue and hands are sending chills up his spine, and releasing waves of pleasure unlike anything he's had before, even when Celeste was aggressively stroking him. This is different. It's gentle, and careful.   
Kyoko's tongue is inexperienced, but she does her best to wrap it around Chihiro's tip, gently squeezing it, running up and down it until it leaks a little more pre-cum. She keeps the dick still with her hands as she lets more slide into her mouth, and Chihiro pants as his shaft presses up against the warm and wet mouth, and as Kyoko's lips lock around a different part of it, and she begins to gently suck at it. Kyoko lets her hands drift off the dick and onto Chihiro's thighs, spreading them as far as they'll go as she lets the dick slide further down her throat. Surprisingly, her gag reflex is not as strong as she'd thought it might be, and she opens her eyes to look at Chihiro- his are closed, and he's shaking like a leaf, even moreso when she begins sucking again.  
After a little while, Kyoko pulls her mouth back to the tip, and puts her hands back on the shaft. She asks, mouth still partially full, "How does it feel, Chihiro?"   
"You're amazing, Kyoko!" he manages to squeak out, still unable to control his shivering, and she smiles to herself.   
Kyoko explores the tip with her tongue, letting her tongue drift over the hole a few times. She's tired of just getting little beads of pre-cum, she wants to taste and feel his cum in her mouth. She begins stroking his shaft faster, and he gasps, telling her, "If you keep doing that, I'm gonna- Kyoko, please!"   
She starts stroking even faster, and sucks on the tip excitedly, until he gasps, and his dicks starts pulsing. Hot, sweet cum shoots into Kyoko's mouth, and she closes her eyes, enjoying the taste and feeling. She swallows it as it comes, and when it begins to slow, she opens her eyes, and licks at the tip. A little more shoots out, and she enjoys the taste for longer than before- before, she was excited. Now, she savors the flavor of.. strawberries, she thinks.   
Chihiro shivers, having been wracked with pleasure, and wants to collapse on the bed. Kyoko's hands on his dick are the only thing holding him up at this point.   
Eventually, Kyoko swallows the last of her cum, and licks Chihiro's dick clean. Playfully, she shows him her tongue, as if to say, "It's all gone!" before getting up. When she lets Chihiro's dick go, he collapses back on the bed, breathing heavily, already reminiscing about that amazing experience.  
As Chihiro lays down, panting, Kyoko begins pulling her clothes off. She starts with her shirt, and then fumbles with her bra, still not entirely recovered from what she experienced. Eventually, she releases it, and lets it fall on the floor next to her shirt. She pulls off her shoes, socks, and everything covering her bottom half. Chihiro lazily opens his eyes, in a daze, and sees Kyoko leaning down, pulling off her underwear, with her butt raised up in his direction, tits dangling, and his face flushes red again.   
His eyes start to water as he looks away, not sure if he should be seeing this, even after what happened.   
Shortly, a gloved hand grabs his own, and he looks up at her- first at her big, plush-looking chest, and then at her smile, and her red-tinted face.   
"It's okay," she tells him, "I got to see you, this is only fair. Come on, let's lay down for a little bit, I don't want this to be over."   
Chihiro nods, slowly, and Kyoko half-pulls him to the head of the bed. The two climb under the covers, and there Kyoko holds his head close, pressed into her chest. His face is flushed bright red, but he enjoys the plushness, and feels like he could almost fall asleep- he's so tired after everything. He wraps his arms around Kyoko's back, and closes his eyes.   
After a little while, he wakes up to Kyoko whispering, "Chihiro. Wake up, please."   
He looks up to her with tired, questioning eyes, and she asks, "I know you're feeling tired- you slept for an hour- but I'm Really horny. Can we please do something again?"  
Chihiro rubs his eyes, and yawns, stretching out his arms, before saying, "I guess so... I really had fun the last time."   
"Kyoko smiles, and tells him, "Okay, let me find a condom." Kyoko gets out of bed and starts digging through Celeste's drawers- knowing her, she has a package around somewhere.   
Chihiro rubs his eyes before asking, "Wait, what?"  
Kyoko finds three packages of condoms in Celeste's underwear drawer, as well as some other unsightly things, but she picks out the snug size and rips the box open, telling Chihiro, "I liked your dick in my mouth, but I think I'd like it even more if it was inside my pussy. I've tried dildos before, but those aren't warm, and very few of them pulsate. It'll probably be more fun for you too."   
She stops for a moment, after taking out a condom, and then says, "Of course, if you're uncomfortable, we don't have to do that."   
She looks at Chihiro, who looks down, and quietly says, "No... I think that'd be a lot of fun too..."   
Smiling, Kyoko rips the condom package open with her teeth, and climbs onto the bed. She throws the covers off Chihiro, and starts rubbing his dick slowly. He closes his eyes, enjoying the feeling, as it springs to life, and Kyoko gently pushes the condom down onto it.   
"Are you ready?" She asks, kneeling over Chihiro's waist, rubbing her clit to get lubricated.   
Chihiro nods, and she bites her bottom lip as she pushes her labia against the back of Chihiro's shaft, rubbing them up and down it, getting herself wet, until she pushes them up to his tip, and lets it penetrate her slowly.   
She gasps, letting her lip go, and she falls forward onto Chihiro as it slides into her. She closes her eyes, and hugs him tight, enjoying the feeling of the warm, pulsing dick. It's so much different from plastic or electronics than she expected- she finds herself restraining a moan. Her body shakes almost as much as Chihiro's, as he feels her warmth envelop him- it's almost like her mouth, but somehow better.  
Taking a deep breath, Kyoko steadies herself, and pulls herself back up, riding Chihiro's dick. She puts her hands on the bed, and pushes herself up, before letting herself come back down quickly, letting the feeling of Chihiro sliding into her overwhelm her senses. Her arms shake as she pulls herself up again, and she lets out a gasp when she comes down. Chihiro pants, and moans every time Kyoko is enveloping his dick. His eyes are mostly shut tight, but Kyoko looks like a goddess towering over him when he opens them- her face still cool, albeit panting, her body glistening with sweat, and her legs pinning him down. He moans and closes his eyes when she comes down again, and his body wriggles with pleasure, but her solid legs keep him in place.  
As Kyoko continues to ride, she begins to feel unusually strong pangs of pleasure, which almost keep her from continuing- she has to stop to let herself feel the convulsions of her genitals before she can go again, until something like she's never experienced washes over her as Chihiro's dick pushes up deep inside her. The euphoria is unmatched- it's as if her head is swimming, she can't think, pleasure consumes her. She moans, loudly, probably alerting everyone in the surrounding several rooms what's going on. Her arms give out under her, and she lays on Chihiro, panting profusely. Chihiro's dick is still up inside her, and he pants, enjoying the feeling immensely, before thrusting just a little bit himself- before long, he hugs Kyoko's practically limp body tight, and cums into her harder than before- "Ah- ah!" Kyoko moans, as she feels the warmth start to build in her- when it's over, she lays her cheek on Chihiro, drooling a little bit, eyes closed. Chihiro lies still, panting, unsure of what to do- he's exhausted. Still, he pulls his dick out and removes the condom, tying it off as best he can and throwing it in a nearby trash can. After that, he holds Kyoko close, and rubs his cheek into her chest before closing his eyes, and drifting off to sleep.


End file.
